Long Lost Kuchiki
by colours of the heart
Summary: Byakuya was never known to have any siblings but most people have not known his past and those who do, do not torture him with it. Losing a wife is one thing but losing a little brother is another. Kanda is struggling to remember his past but is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Kuchiki

Disclaimer:I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach

A/N: Yo, this is Zakura. This is my first fanfic so I hope it turns out alright.

Prologue

Kanda stared up at the moonless night.

He sat on a tall building his finger tracing small patterns in the layer of dust the building had accumulated.

How long had he been here?

Ten?…Eleven?...Fifteen years?

He remembered the day he had been found.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hello young man. What's your name?" said a man in a white coat._

_He looked up. His father had told him that if he was lost and didn't know where he was he shouldn't give his family name incase they held him for ransom._

_"Yu..." he said instead._

_"Just Yu?" The man asked "What about your family name?"_

_"I...don't have one" said the little boy._

_The man smiled kindly "Well then..." the smile suddenly turned malicious and he grabbed the boy's arm in an iron grip._

_"All the better!"_

End of Flash Back

Kanda stared at the ground at the characters he had drawn.

His long, almost forgotten name stared back at him.

He traced the characters lightly.

"Kuchiki...Yu" he muttered before erasing the characters with a swipe of his hand.

Chapter 1

_Where am I...?_

_I am surrounded by darkness. The emptiness suffocates me. I'm alone._

_I can see the ghost of a light but it is far in the distance._

_I've seen this before, I try and stop my feet but they move as though an invisible force is pulling them. It's almost as if my body doesn't belong to me anymore like I don't exist and I'm watching from a spectators point of view. A flower appears before me. I feel an overwhelming pressure and it forces me to my knees._

"_What do you want from me?" I yell. The pressure stops all of a sudden before it comes back stronger than ever. "Boy!" I hear a voice in my head. "My....name...is!" the voice seemed to cut off in certain places almost like a broken up transmission. "I can't hear you!" I shout back but the pressure disappears all together._

I woke up sweating. The dream had been even more vivid than all the last times I had had it.

I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or not but whenever I woke up, it seemed like I had been underwater for a long time and was finally getting a breath of air.

I wiped the cold sweat of my face trying to regain my breath.

I looked at the glowing lotus sitting in its hourglass. After the dream the glow seemed to make it look sinister.

The clock on my bedside table showed 6:30. '_Since I'm awake I may as well go get breakfast_' I though to myself walking over to my closet to get dressed.

'_Why do I keep having this dream! That Lotus is my curse. Why would it be trying to tell me it's name?'_ I thought angrily.

I was never going to get a good night sleep with these disturbing dreams.

What frustrated me more than ever was the fact that I felt like I was missing something, something important.

My thoughts traveled back to my name. "Kuchiki" I muttered.

It wasn't good to dwell on the past. No matter how hard I tried I could never remember anything anymore. "Time to face the day" I said picking up Mugen from it's resting place.

A jolt ran up my arm and I dropped Mugen in shock.

I blinked and cautiously picked Mugen up again.

"Che, must've just been static" I said frowning.

* * *

The atmosphere of the room was tense...no it was more than that...it was...dead...

Komui was nowhere in sight, Lenalee had run off saying that she was going to find Lavi and Allen was...well...being his usual annoying self.

It wasn't as though he was actually being annoying it was just his presence.

A few months ago I would have been picking a fight with him for pissing me off like this but I was slowly starting to accept his presence.

I could see Allen fidgeting, his movement completely destroying the peace and quiet. I counted in my head _5...4...3...2...1_ "Kanda!" Allen suddenly wailed. "What do you want moyashi?" I asked as coldly as I could.

"Any idea why we're here?" asked Allen ignoring my cold glare and annoying nickname and trying to start a friendly conversation.

"Like I have any idea" I said as coldly as I could trying to blow off any more conversation.

Allen seemed to get my hint and sunk as deep as he could into his chair with a huff.

Bang!

"Aww, Lenalee! Five more minutes!" Whined Lavi as the door burst open. Lenalee walked into the room towing Lavi by the ear.

He pouted and only then realised the deaths glares he was receiving from Allen and me.

"Hehe" he said sheepishly "just kidding, wasn't meant to make you wait".

Komui chose this exact moment to appear "What are you all doing here so bright and early?" asked Komui rubbing his eyes. There was a flash and Komui found himself surrounded by a range of multiple weapons "_You_... called... us... here" said Allen through gritted teeth.

Komui looked unfazed by the killing aura that was slowly engulfing the room "Oh I remember now!" he said in a matter of fact voice hitting his fist down on his hand.

Everyone did an anime drop. I was so close to just losing it but another jolt went up my arm almost making me drop Mugen again.

The words 'my name....' echoed in my brain. "Kanda are you alright?" asked Lenalee waving a hand in front of my face.

I jerked back knocking over Allen who had been standing behind me. "Sorry" I said helping him up.

Allen looked at me in complete shock "what!?" I asked looking around. Everyone wore the same expression as Allen.

"Kanda" said Lenalee taking a deep breath "are you ok?"

I looked at her confused then reality caught up with me. I had just said _sorry._

I gave a nervous cough and everyone took a step back.

"Get on with it Komui!" I yelled suddenly making everyone jump. They all gave me a nervous glance before turning towards Komui.

'Great now my reputation is ruined'. It still stung a bit that for the one second I was nice, they had all acted like it was apocalypse.

Komui gave a small cough before rummaging through his mountain of paperwork and pulling out a slightly battered folder.

"It would appear" he said pushing his glasses up "that some finders patrolling the southern part of Japan near Kyoto, encountered some things that destroy akuma."

Lavi looked confused "Define things?" he asked.

Komui ruffled through some of the papers. His eyes scanned a particular one.

"From the account of one finder, he says that they appear to have human shape and were dressed in all black with swords. However they are very fast so they cannot get a good description and most people couldn't see them anyway."

Silence followed "I've never heard of anything like that" said Lavi.

"So do you want one of us to go and check them out or something?" asked Allen.

"I was thinking of sending all of you that are here" said Komui looking at them expectantly.

"Che-another troublesome mission" I grumbled.

"We need to know if they are friend of foe and if they do decide to attack, we need all of you there to at least asses their abilities and their numbers" said Komui.

"So when do we leave?" asked Lenalee.

"Now" said Komui. "Thats why I called you here bright and early".

"If only you'd turned up WHEN it was **BRIGHT** and **EARLY!"** I yelled.

"Heheh Kanda" Komui said in a small voice "please go and pack now".

I gave him one last glare before leaving the room but not before he heard Lavi say "are there any security cameras in this room? I want to take another look at Kanda saying sorry" he snickered.

Kanda smirked _'security cameras, huh. I hope they won't mind if one of the tapes go missing, then again I don't really care if they do'._

**End**

A/N: So...how was it?

Please review and tell me what you think

T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Long Lost Kuchiki

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach

A/N: Hey! It's Zakura again. Thanks for all the people who read the first chapter. I've edited it a little bit, mostly because of all the grammar mistakes. Sorry about them. I hope you all like the second chapter.

Chapter 2

The four Exorcists stood on the wharf overlooking a small village.

After the war with the Millennium earl had been postponed. Akuma levels had gone back to normal and humans slowly inhabited Japan again.

They had tried searching for the Millennium Earl and Noah but without luck.

No one could understand why they had fled.

Had they been afraid of the possibility that they might lose or were they trying to catch the Exorcists off guard and then prepare to wipe them out with one blow?

Nobody knew.

They took the train from Head Quarters, in France to the Capital City of Russia, Moscow.

After that they had to take another train from Moscow to the eastern tip of Russia. That ride had been tortures the freezing cold had certainly not helped the mood. They then had to catch a ferry to Kyoto.

Kanda had been tempted to kiss the ground as soon as the boat ride was over.

Like Lavi and Allen but… They had finally arrived!

After about two weeks of travelling, the only thing they wanted to do was find the nearest inn and sleep on good, solid, unmoving ground.

"The place where we're staying should be just down that road," said Lenalee pointing down one of the main roads.

"I can't wait to eat!" said Allen his eyes alight with the thought.

Even Kanda had to admit that the food they had been given on the boat had been crap.

"ROAR!"

"Help! Somebody HELP!"

There was a whole lot of screaming and the earth suddenly shook.

A stream of smoke came drifting from beyond the buildings.

"Not now!" Moaned Allen

"k-mon!" said Lenalee as she activated her innocence and jumped into the air.

Lavi and Allen followed on Lavi's hammer. Which left Kanda to run behind.

They arrived at the scene just as a bolt of black energy sliced ten Akuma in half.

There was a flash of black and orange and the rest of the Akuma exploded.

Ichigo's POV

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled cutting ten of the hollows in half.

I cut through the rest of them with Zangetsu and flash stepped away as quickly as I could.

Lately strange men in brown cloaks had been lurking around as though they were waiting for an opportunity to do something and I wasn't sure if they were up to any good.

I blocked a sudden attack from above.

The force of the attack made me crash back to the ground leaving a crater.

I looked for my attacker through the dust from the flying rubble.

It appeared to be boy of around fifteen to nineteen dressed in a black uniform and wielding a glowing blue sword.

It appeared to be a Zanpakuto but Ichigo could tell that it was something different.

The teenager wasted no time in sending a volley of cuts and slashes at me.

Kanda POV

'It's a kid!' I thought, halting in my fierce attack.

He had blocked my attacks quite well and we now stood at a deadlock, our swords striking sparks against each other.

His sword was strange.

It was huge with no guard and was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

We both jumped away at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while as though he was calculating whether I was a danger or not.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he said finally.

I had never heard of that name before so it meant nothing.

"What are you?" I asked. Hoping to find out more.

Ichigo seemed to ponder on whether he should tell me or not.

He closed his eyes and seemed to strugle with himself for a little bit before opening his eyes in resolution.

"I'm a Shinigami" he said with a look in his eyes that seemed as though he was waiting for me to laugh at him and say he was crazy.

"Ok" I said sheathing Mugen.

He looked at me in surprise "You seriously believe me?" he asked in wonderment.

I truthfully didn't know why I didn't think he was lying.

Had it been the look in his eyes?

The term Shinigami just seemed so normal it was weird.

"I'm probably the only one who will" I said matter of factly, since I could sense that the others were on their way.

"Kanda!" I herd Allen yell from behind me.

"Who's he?" he asked running to a stop behind me looking at Ichigo curiously.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said lowering his sword so as not to appear hostile.

"Was he the one that destroyed all the Akuma?" asked Lavi coming up beside Kanda as well he too lowered his hammer when Ichigo no longer seemed too much of a threat.

I grunted in response.

"What are you?" Lenalee asked dropping from the sky.

"I'm a Shinigami" he said.

…

…

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Allen and Lavi burst into fits of laughter

Ichigo turned bright ret and looked at me as if for help.

I gave him my 'I'm not going to help you look' and turned away.

'_Hopefully this won't take to long'_ I thought, my weariness from before coming back after all the action.

**A/N: Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'm wondering whether I should put an oc in later on or just use all of the original characters. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first one. I probably won't post another chapter for about another 1-2 weeks because I'm going to be pretty busy.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

-Zakura

T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or D. Gray Man

A/N:Yeah, I know I haven't updated in ages. I apologise deeply. I sort of forgot about Fanfiction until just recently and it took me a while to remember my own account. I feel really bad about leaving this story until now and I can't promise to finish but I'll try my hardest. It's been quite a few years and to be honest I lost all the documents I had about this story so I'm pretty much starting from scratch. I've got a bit of a story line planned out but it would be great if you could review or message what kinds of thing you would like to happen. I might not necessarily use them but it definitely helps inspire inspiration. I hope people are still interested in this story, when reading it now I can't help but cringe at all the typos and grammar mistakes (hopefully we'll see fewer of those). I had actually started this chapter a few years ago but reading it now makes me wonder what the hell I was thinking.

**IMPORTANT:**

I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but I'm setting this story after Ichigo defeated Aizen and then regained his shinigami powers and I'm not worrying about what's happening in the manga now so I suppose you could say it's set after the anime where everything is back to normal and as peaceful as it can get. As for the D. Gray Man world, it's set after they come out of the arc and I'm pretty much disregarding everything that happens after, including all the stuff about the egg and the Level 4 and no one has crystal type Innocence.

**Just answering a review. I'm sort of making English the universal language at the moment, so yes, everyone can understand each other. As for the reason why Ichigo and Rukia are in the 19th century. It will be explained. Also for some odd reason, things I do on my computer (eg. bold, underline or return) don't really show up or appear as how I like them to be. So sorry if it's confusing or hard to read cause the spacing is all weird.**

**-Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"Where the hell is that idiot?!" Rukia muttered as she paced back and forth inside the gloomy cave. She was soaked to the bone and cursing Ichigo for putting her into this situation.

"Damn it!" she almost yelled kicking at any inanimate objects unfortunately she managed to kick an object known as a rock.

"Wahhh! Just my luck!" she screamed. "It's all this idiots fault that he has no reiatsu control whatsoever and we ended up in this mess!"

Aizen was defeated but many of the lower ranking arrancar had started to cause trouble here are there now that their king was sealed away.

What had started off as a simple mission had turned from a wild goose chase into an extremely troublesome situation.

She remembered her first time running through the dark passageway to Hueco Mundo and wondering what happened to those who fell into the darkness and unluckily for her she had just found out the hard way.

_Flashback_

"_Stupid Hollow! Thinking that it can escape us through a gargantar..." muttered Ichigo, cursing as his foot went through a particularly brittle part of the spirit path he was making._

"_Shut up you idiot, concentrate on the path. Knowing your reiatsu control you need to concentrate really hard, who knows what will happen if we fall" Rukia yelled at him dodging a pothole._

"_Fine then! You take over!" Ichigo barked back._

"_Yeah, some gentleman you are letting the lady do all the work." muttered Rukia. "Woah!"_

_Her foot chose this exact moment to trip over a small bump in the trail Ichigo had made._

_Ichigo turned around at her scream and watched her fall backwards over the edge of the crumbling path._

"_Rukia!"_

_Next thing he knew was that they were both falling through the darkness._

_End Flashback_

It was bad enough being stuck in a place they didn't know but then Ichigo had to go and make a scene by killing some sort of being that resembled a hollow.

Ichigo might be pretty dense about things such as subtlety but Rukia knew that they were being watched.

After the first few incidents, she had noticed hooded figures in brown robes observing them. They didn't have much reiatsu and their aura wasn't threatening so she refrained from telling Ichigo in case he decided to cause more trouble.

Judging from the few buildings and clothing styles that she saw when they had initially found themselves lying in the area Rukia assumed that there was a possibility that they could be in the past so she had warned Ichigo about communicating with the locals lest something disastrous happened in the future, but there was no way to find out for certain.

Thanks to the head wound she had received after waking up in this place she was stuck in a damp, dark cave while Ichigo was probably causing havoc.

There was no way she was letting Ichigo attempt a medical spell on her head unless she felt the need to spontaneously combust or wake up with extra limbs.

Explosions echoed through the forest

"Renji...Ni-sama..." she prayed to the sky, wondering if she would ever see her friends and family again.

**Kanda POV**

"Haha, Shinigami!" howled Lavi "you seriously think you're a '_death god'_?"

I looked distastefully at my comrades.

Ichigo watched scowling as he waited for them to finish. He seemed to have composed himself though his ears will still red.

I eyed the massive sword he had planted in the ground and was currently leaning on.

The atmosphere around Ichigo seemed to have a certain weight which I had felt more prominently when he was fighting and was more subdued now. From his stance, aura and ease that he handled his massive weapon and as a fellow swordsman I could tell that he was strong and possibly a seasoned veteran.

But from where? A kid that was this strong killing akuma should have caught the attention of the Order much sooner.

I saw him tense suddenly and the moyashi's left eye activate.

"Let's save the explaining for later" said Lenalee quickly reactivating her innocence and jumping into the air.

Lavi and Allen readied their weapons as I drew my sword and Ichigo drew his out of the ground as well.

His aura was back and I could sense that his powers weren't like an Innocence. It felt vaguely familiar...

"Che, whatever" I muttered before swinging Mugen to the left, slicing an Akuma that had been trying to do a sneak attack.

I was tired and hungry and frankly pissed off at all the crap that I could feel developing from this meeting.

"_remember..." _"HAAAAAAH! Huuh!" I grunted, mentally blocking the stupid voice in my head as I sliced through Akuma after Akuma

"Stupid mission, stupid train, stupid dreams, stupid goddam flower!" I yelled viciously, feeling warm blood splatter my face and uniform.

I had been right about Ichigo.

When there were no more enemies for me to fight I saw him finish off his opponent.

He was definitely skilled but whether he would pose a threat to the Order was yet to be decided.

**Normal POV**

"Now that that's finished, I think you have some explaining to do", said Lavi as the exorcists re-gathered around Ichigo.

"W-wait a sec! I want to know whats going on as well!" said Ichigo eyes the exorcist with uncertainty.

"I think it's best you tell us your story first since you don't seem to be from around here" said Allen reasonably.

Ichigo scowled and seemed to go through some internal mental dilemma before sighing and making up his mind. "I'll take you to a friend" he said finally "someone else can probably explain this stuff better than I can". Suddenly squiggly bunny like swirls filled Ichigo's head and he quickly corrected himself "on second thought, I'll explain along the way though it's probably best that you meet her anyway" said Ichigo as he turned towards the forest and started walking.

"Can you see anything in there?" asked Lenealee whispering to Allen, "I don't know, there might be akuma lying in wait deeper in there but there's no way to know for sure until we're inside" replied Allen "the problem is that we don't know whether we can trust Ichigo or not... Hey! Kanda! Where do you think you're going BaKanda?"

Kanda didn't even bother to turn, he didn't know why but he felt something familiar in Ichigo and if he could remove the nagging feeling that he was missing something then he didn't care if he was walking into a trap.

"Stupid me...gotta keep thinking with my head and not my heart. If I keep acting out of character I'm going to end up turning nice or something" Kanda thought to himself.

No one knew of all the suffering he had gone through, all the experiments...they had taken everything, with no memories about what he was before the experiments, he didn't even know if he was human but Kanda couldn't help but feel like he was on the verge of finding something.

He just didn't know what.

A/N: I guess not much really happened in this chapter, I'm sort of getting back into the swing of things and re-establishing myself into the story. I'm not really sure when I'll update again (exams and all sorts of stuff happening soon, maybe another few years o.O) but feel free to give any constructive criticism, story ideas or anything else that you think will benefit this story. Also if there's anyone who's interested of taking over this story feel free to contact me because I'm not sure how long my creative streak is going to last.

Hope you enjoyed

-Zakura


End file.
